


Purify

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: “Sometimes, you have to melt down everything to purify it.”  Maddox breaks Lore.





	Purify

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished with my therapist and I am feeling Maddox af right now. Featuring a modified version of The Weapon, as introduced by @impishtubist
> 
> There is now fanart for this piece by the lovely explicitly_fandroid!!

“Does it hurt?”

Lore stifled another groan, and with his mouth pried open with the metal device that his captor had attached to his face, it sounded like a series of choking gasps. He was obviously in pain, and tired–he had been hanging from the ceiling for a week by then, and with all control of his nerve receptors in the hands of Maddox and his toy, he was more a slave to the fire in his joints and burning innards than to the command of any man.

“You can tell me.”

Maddox extended the weapon. As soon as he touched a dial on the handle Lore stiffened, panicked, and thrashed about. The tip of it flashed brightly, emitting small blue sparks as Maddox brought it close to the flat plane of Lore’s belly. His eyes glistened as the android tensed up, almost whimpering, his artificial muscles quivering. 

A few drops of saliva dripped from his mouth and onto his chest and stomach. Splatter made the electrified crop sizzle. Lore squeezed his eyes shut and looked, for one of hundreds of times, at the bonds holding him secure. 

No way out. Not yesterday, not today, not tomorrow.

“Hm,” Maddox smirked, dragging the tip along the trail of moisture. Lore screamed horrendously, twisting about, trying to remove himself from the contact, but to no avail. The more he struggled, the harder Maddox pressed the device into his bioplast, creating hideous copper colored scars and turning each each mark into its own sea of lingering pain.

“I’ve even made it easier for you,” he said. “You don’t have to talk. Just nod. Yes?”

Lore glared at him between narrowed eyes, but even he knew that Maddox saw the fire vanishing from them. He thought he could keep this up forever.

He thought he was superior.

Without warning, Lore lurched forward as Maddox held his hand down on another button. His guts warped and the heat needled and ate its way up into his chest and upper arms. The smell of burning metal singed Maddox’s nostrils, who inhaled deeply with a wide smile as if taking in a breath of fresh air.

He waited two seconds, until Lore began to place the remainder of his reserve energy into screaming painfully. 

“Now, tell me,” he asked calmly, not bothering to raise his voice over the noise. “Does it hurt?”

The taste of himself oxidizing crawled up the back of his throat. Lore nodded yes, frantically.

Clearly excited, Maddox took one step closer, still holding on to the button.

“Would you like me to stop?”

Even while in extreme pain, it took Lore a second to nod.

The device shut off, but the pain and the stench lingered–and would for hours.

Maddox used the tip of the device to tilt up Lore’s chin.

“I’m going to release you now,” he said. “But I’m going to keep this–” he lifted the device, “On hand.”

Maddox issued the command, and Lore collapsed to his hands and knees, breathing laboriously.

“You know what to do.”

And he did. Lore followed the command as he would have for his father. He took this man’s cock into his open, saturated mouth, and sucked it like it would bring forth the non-existent elixir that could restore him to his former self, spurred on by the feeling of being broken in both body and spirit. 

“Look at me, Lore.”

The command was not repeated. Instead the jarring sound of the weapon crackling forced him into compliance. 

He looked up from his place at the end of Maddox’s dick. The human was silent, with one hand only gripping the base of Lore’s neck. No smile, no sounds, nothing in his dark eyes to read. 

As his first ever tears ran down his face and Maddox stoically thumbed them away, he was grateful for his silence. 

Maddox came with nothing but a quiet grunt in the very back of his throat. 

“Swallow it,” he ordered as he stuffed himself back into his pants. 

And when he did, Maddox brought the sobbing android’s head to his abdomen, running his hands through his hair while Lore’s body quaked with the sudden shock of shame and acceptance. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, reaching up with another hand to release the gag. 

Lore jumped as it clattered to the floor, and buried himself into his new master’s stomach. 

“Sometimes,” Maddox said in a comforting tone, allowing his thin mouth to blossom into a full grin. 

“You have to melt down everything to purify it.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [his first ever tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278189) by [explicitly_fandroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_fandroid/pseuds/explicitly_fandroid)




End file.
